Why?
by Fanficlunatic
Summary: What happens to Piper, when Jason choses Reyna not Piper. Will Piper be saved from comitting suicide? Whos the new lover? Will Jason be jealous of this new lover, or live happy with Reyna? Rated T for Swearing. (P.S Mostly Pipers POV) (A\U:I'm not againsnt Jasper but I wanted to try this out.)
1. Heart break

_**Piper's POV**_

I was at the beach with Jason, he told me he had something important to tell me. I couldn't wait for him to tell me this important thing maybe he wanted to take me to live in new rome with him. We were both holding hands and the sun was setting. It was a perfect scene.

"Piper," Jason said nervously " I'm going to new rome, to live with Reyna." My heart shattered to a million peices

"Pipes, its just not fair, Ive known Reyna for a long time, and she still loves me. It's not like I can know and love her for years then ditch her and go to you." Jason explained. I felt my eyes burning with tears. I took my hand out of his and

"I never want to see you again Jason Grace!" I yelled running away crying. I turned around to see Jason face palming himself then raising his head like if he just won and award for worst ex-boyfriend in the world. The only award he would win.

"Piper, what's wrong?'' I heard Annabeth's Voice full of concern

"Nothing, it fine." I said attempteing to run again, but she got my wrist and gave me a _Tell me what's wrong _look. I cried in her shirt she cradeled me in her lap

"Jason w-wants R-Reyna, instead of m-me." I said stuttering, between cry's

"Shhhh, Pipe's if he doesn't want you get over him, you'll find someone else." Annabeth said reasuringly.

"What does Reyna, have I don't, am I not pretty, am I not smart?" I asked clearing tears from my face

"Reyna has nothing, you have everything Piper, beauty, smartness, everything." Annabeth said. I stood up

"I'm going to show Jason I don't need him, that cheating liar." I said proudly, Annabeth nodded telling me to go on.


	2. Standing up to you

_**Piper's POV**_

I was walking toward the Zeus cabin. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I knocked . I opened the door to find Jason packing his bags while IMing Reyna. They both were having a good laugh about something.

"Reyna, babe I'm coming, your blond superman is coming." Jason told Reyna

"Jase, why didn't you tell Piper after the war we started dating?" Reyna says giggling.

"Because she would make a big deal over it and tell everyone." Jason said in 'duh' tone.

"So you think, that I would tell everyone we broke up, you don't trust me?!" I said rage filling me up.

"Oh gods, Piper what are you doing here?" Jason said in a surprised tone.

"I was here to tell you that I don't need you! That bitches like you don't deserve anyone!" I said yelling

"Bye Jason Grace I hope you die knowing you made the wrong choice." I said my eyes staring into his soul.

"Piper you don't have to be jealous that he chose me." Reyna said

"You too Reyna I hope you die knowing you did wrong." I said raging. I left the cabin slaming the door so hard it looked as if it were to break. I felt so much Jealousy that I started to cry. I didn't know what to do now.


	3. Your so cute

_**Piper's POV**_

I walked towards Zeus's fist. It had been a week since Jason went to new rome. Everyone was gossiping about me and Jason's Breakup. _Piper you've been so depressed, just jump off the cliff. Suicide good, suffering bad. _A little voice said in my head. I had no one left that actually loved me as a girlfriend, I only have friends dealing with their love life's. I walked up to the edge of Zeus's fist. I stepped Back for a running start. Then I jumped off. It felt like the first time Jason flew me up in the air. But soon I was plumiting to my death. I looked down to see I was 2 feet from falling and hitting sharp rock when *whoosh* something caught me.

* * *

_**Henry's POV**_

Hello there I'm Henry Miller child of Hermes. Today I was sent a pair of flying shoe's from dad. So I decided to test them out. I was flying near Zeus's fist, when I saw a beautiful girl with tan skin and choppy brown hair falling to her death. I catched her from almost dying. I took her back to camp. And laid her down on ground. Now I saw her clearly. She had tan skin, Choppy brown hair with feathers in it, and kaleidoscope eyes. She was the defenition of Beautiful.

* * *

_**Piper's POV**_

The boy was looking at me, he had brown hair that looked like Percy's, all messy. He had baby blue eyes and Jason's skin also had some freckles too.

"Hi, I'm Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite." I said, he was really cute his face was perfect, even more perfect than that butthead Jason.

"Hello, I'm Henry Miller Son of Hermes." He responded. With a dreamy look. I stared into his perfect baby blue eyes.


	4. Birthdays and Flying shoes

_**Piper's POV**_

I took Henry's hand thinking. _Damn he's so gods damn cute. _We walked to camp. I was really nervous so I made a conversation.

"So Henry, were'd you get your flying shoes?" I asked, I never knew how they got them anyway, nice to know, you know.

"Hermes sent me them as a birthday present yesterday." He responded shyly

"Your birthday was yesterday?" I asked. Yesterday was June 18. My birthday was one month before on May 22. **(A\U: IDK Pipers B day so I made one up)**

"Yeah, but only me and some of my siblings celebrated." Henry declared

"Cool, my birthday is in May, it already past but it was on the 22nd." I told him. He nodded, and before we knew it we were at the beach holding hands. I had no idea how the holding hands thing started but I liked it, more than that I loved it.

* * *

**_Henry's POV_**

Piper asked me about my flying shoes, and I noticed she was nervous. I understood I was also nervous. Soon it lead to birthdays and her's was May 22. Wow she's pretty and her birthday was in the prettiest month, the spring month.


	5. New relationship?

_**Piper's POV**_

I looked at Henry, who was looking at the ocean in front of us. His baby blue eyes studying the way the waves crashed on to the sand beneath us. I was holding Henry's warm hand, our fingers intertwined. He never let go of my hand, he finally looked over at me

"Piper, your beautiful." He said looking into my multicolored eyes, I felt my cheeks flush.

"Piper Mclean, will you go out to spar with me?" He asked, I nodded and gave Henry a big hug. I already forgot about Jason.

"Please I would love to finally show off my awesome moves." I said a wide grin spreading across my face.

We walked to the arena and I got out the Boreas sword. He looked wide eyed at my weapon, the he took out dagger made out celestial bronze. I laughed and he looked at me trying to remember my 'soothing' laugh. Suddenly I put my sword at his throat. His face was neither scared or happy. He looked mischiveous, then I felt a something at the back of my neck. _His dagger was at the back of my neck! _I felt sweat trickle down my face. I took one look at Henry's face and he looked like Jason for a second. Then I broke down sobbing. Henry put a arm around me and my cheeks were red.

"You looked like my ex-boyfriend for a second, he broke my h-heart." I stuttered between sobs, Henry nodded and put his head on my shoulder.

"What did he look like?'' He asked. I pursed my lips then I began

"He had blond hair, your same skin color, and electrfying blue eyes." I said my eyes filling up with tears

" For a second you looked like him but you are cuter." OMG did I just say that, Henry was grinning, and my face was hot and red

"Dont worry Piper I wont let bastards get to you and hurt you." Henry said reassuringly. I felt safer around Henry more sure about the world.

"Am I really cute?" He asked laughing, I punched him in the shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jason red with fury, he was looking at me through the IM, I walked up to the IM and said

"Bastard! Leave Piper alone!" But that wasn't me it was Henry yelling at Jason. Henry hugged me tightly and Jason was glaring at Henry but I walked up to it and shook it then the IM dissapeared. Henry embraced me with his hug and I started to sob again until I fell asleep in Henry's shoulder.


	6. Jason POV

_**Jason's POV**_

I IM Piper to see what she was doing, but I found her crying and a boy with Brown messy hair baby blue eyes and freckles. He had a n arm around Piper and she was soaking his shirt with tears. _that should be me comforting Piper._ I thought wait you have Reyna Piper is not yours.

"You looked like my ex-boyfriend,he broke my h-heart." Piper said sobbing. Her face was wet with tears I felt bad but I should feel bad for Reyna. For leaving all this time.

"What did he look like?" The boy asked his face full of concern. _why should he care, that should be me comforting her! _I thought my face burning with anger

"He had blond hair, same skin color, and electrifying blue eyes." Piper said her face running with tears.

"You looked like him for a second but your cuter." Piper said calming down. Did she say this boy was cuter than me!? What why am I jealous I have the perfect girl already. Piper saw me and opened her mouth to say something when

"Bastardized leave Piper alone!" The boy with Piper said. This made me so mad but the Piper walked up to me shook her hand through the IM and it disappeared. I turned around to see Reyna her eyes looking at me.

"Why we're you IMing her!?" Reyna asked

"To see how she was doing." I said looking down

" but we are together jase!" She said

"yeah but I'm still loyal, that I need to find out how people are doing, that what I did to you after the war." I saiD

"Oh." She said redding with embarrassment.

"It's okay Reyna I will always be here with you." I said hugging her

_oh Jason grace you are wrong you still love Piper, and you are very much jealous of her new to be boyfriend Henry Miller child of Hermes._

Said a little voice in my head, I shook the thought out but it was a bit true


	7. Alissa Moore likes Henry too

_**Pipers POV**_

I woke up on top of sand, I listened at the waves crash against the sandy floor beaneath. I rubbed my eyes to see the sun setting In front of me, it was scene that would never leave my mind. _if only sparky were here._ I thought. Jason left me, why should I ever want that bastard again?

"You finally woke up." I heard a rather familiar voice, I glanced over my shoulder to see Henry with a cup and a plate. I smiled

" I also took a nap but woke up 5 minutes ago." Henry grinned. I patted the seat next to mine, telling him to sit down. He walked towards me and took a seat next to me.

"Henry, thanks for always being there with me." I said staring into his baby blue eyes. I took Henry's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Piper, I would never leave your side, and I like you Piper, not because your a child of Aphrodite, but because, your loyal, kind and funny. Piper McLean will you. go out with me?" Henry looked at me with hope in his eyes. I nodded hugging him so tightly I swear I heard a crack. I felt Henry's heart beat press against my ear. I heard a sob, I looked up but Henry, but he wasn't the one sobbing. It was a girl with blond hair green eyes and tan skin. She looked at Henry the at me. I guess she liked Henry. I felt sorry for the girl she was probably waiting to be asked out too. I stood up and went near the girl.

"Who are you?" Asked her calmly. She looked up at me

" I am Alissa Moore daughter of Apollo." She declared.

"Alissa why are you crying?" I asked politely.

"Because, My sister joined the Hunters and I will never see her again, also I really like Henry and I was hoping to ask him out, but I am to late." She responded.

I felt guilt pour through me this girl liked Henry and he just asked me out. I guess I should be happy about having Henry but I can't stand seeing people, broken hearted after their love chose someone else.


	8. Date

**Henrys_ POV_**

I was setting up the picnic blanket on the beach. The blanket was red and white. I set the hand made picnic basket with bread, apple cider, vegetarian sandwiches for piper, and ham and cheese ones, for me, I also made some _cupcakes_ and got a present for her.

I was done setting up, when Piper came down to the beach. She was beautiful. She was wearing a dress that the Aphrodite campers forced her to wear, and she was wearing very little make up and her hair was out. The dress matched the picnic blanket, and she was wearing some white leggings under. The eyeshadow was white, and she had white and red beads in her hair. No lip gloss though.

Piper sat next t me and raised an eyebrow at me

"will you stare at me all night or will we continue the date?" Piper asked smirking.

"oh..um..sorry just thinking if I could distinguish you from the picnic blanket." I said laughing. She punched my arm, but laughed at the joke. I handed her a vegetarian sandwich,which she easily ate. I ate my sandwich like it was the last food on earth. Really fast. In the end I took out two cupcakes, I was about to give one to Piper but 'accidentally' smashed the cupcake in her face. She looked at me with an _did you just do that!? _Look. I laughed, then Piper got the other cupcake in my hand and smashed it in my face. The something unexpected happened. Piper leaned forward and so did I. We had the most sweet kiss ever. We looked at each other and we both had frosting all over our faces. I leaned in for one more kiss, and again the sweet thing. I heard grunts and funny noises come from behind me so I glanced over my shoulder. And saw the person who broke pipers heart, Jason Grace. He was holding the hand of this girl with long dark brown hair pale ish skin and brown eyes. Piper grabbed my arm and I put my arm over her shoulders.

"What are you doing here Jason?" Asked Piper in an acidly tone.

"I was here, to see if you needed help getting over me." Jason responded. And the girl next to him snorted.

"Well if you are not blind-which you are- then please leave us during our date." I glared at him. He gave me a glare back. But I just made me laugh.

"what's so funny?" The girl with Jason asked.

"It's just that Jason think he can scare me with his puppy eyes." I said laughing. Soon Piper joined in. And we both were laughing like maniacs.

"What ever, bye." Jason said rolling his eyes.

"oh, sassy Jason. Hon Reyna are you sure he isn't gay?" Piper asked the girl named Reyna.

"Let's go Reyna." Jason said glaring.

"Jason isn't gay." Reyna said in a duh tone.

"Are you sure, that sassy atitude is saying Gay!" I chimed.

Piper and I laughed for what seemed hours. Then we cleaned up and went back to our cabins for a nice sleep.


End file.
